Bleach: Brotherhood
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: Brothers Dean and Jason, otherwise known as Mr. Grimlock and Inhuman respectively, are sent to the world of the Soul Reapers while fighting a rather powerful god. Both characters are based off my Youtube profile and Fanfic profile respectively. for those that wonder, i will become a Lets Player on youtube once i get a camera on my b-day.


Dean growled at the opponent in front of him. Anomaly was dumb, that was for sure, but he was powerful. Even the insane teamwork he and his brother had wasn't enough to beat the god. He nodded towards his brother for them to try again. The masked man nodded back before disappearing using one of his abilities, super speed. The pure black entity in front of them yelled in pain as two giant silver and black blades slashed at his back. Not even a second later, Anomaly flew forward as a foot slammed into his back. Dean jumped forwards, both of his arms subtly shrinking as the pistons in his arms pulled. He rocketed both of his arms forward, the pistons rushing forward as his metal fists connected with the beings stomach. The god yelled in pain as he flew back into the waiting Inhuman, who spun a full 360 and hit the being with both of his blades connected at the edge, lightly cutting the skin because of the durability of Anomaly. The black being flew forward, straight into the waiting uppercut from Mr. Grimlock. Anomaly flew up, droplets of blood erupting from his mouth. Just as Jason was about to stab him, a wave of pure cosmic energy flew out of him, striking the brothers dead on. The duo yelled as they flew in opposite directions. In a moment of smarts, Anomaly created a wormhole, one end where Dean was, and the other where Jason was. The two flew into the wormhole at the same time, flying by each other and exiting the other end, both now flying toward the waiting, and angered, Anomaly. The being grabbed the two's faces simultaneously before slamming their skulls together and throwing them up in the air. He then charged up some energy before creating another wormhole. The two flew in and exited in front of Anomaly, who jumped up and drop kicked them. The duo fell down, and the cosmic being flipped onto his feet, before being hit by Mr. Grimlock, who had unsheathed his dual glowing orange swords and slashed at the being in a spinning slash. Dean jumped up and barrel kicked anomaly in the face, the pistons in his legs bringing extra pain. At the same time he did so, Jason had dashed under the aerial robot with his gigantic swords rippling with black energy. The cracks between the teeth of his mask glowed red before the mouth opened up and he slashed with his swords while simultaneously releasing a battle cry

" **Getsuga Cero!** " his echoing voice sounded. A wave of black and red energy blasted Anomaly point blank. The brothers stood next to each other, both hoping that the god was down. Both were nearly falling over, and gasping for breath. To their misery, the black being weakly got up.

"Goddamn it, just stay down!" Dean roared as he stepped forward, an eight barrel minigun erupting from his left hand and the gigantic mouth on his face opening up. His right hand grasped the handle in the minigun, steadying it, while a nozzle was seen in his mouth. The minigun started firing a dozen rounds a second while a stream if fire erupted out of Deans mouth. Both hit the god standing in front of them. After a good minute of constant attack, Dean stopped, thoroughly exhausted. After the smoke cleared, Anomaly was seen standing, seething with rage and bleeding profusely. The being screamed and charged them, but Dean was too tired to move out of the way. Jason appeared next to him, and tried to life him, but he was too heavy and the duo flew back, being his simultaneously by the god. Anomaly created a wormhole below the downed brothers, but in his rage, he forgot to create an exit at the same time. The duo disappeared in the darkness, and Anomaly assumed they would never be seen again so he turned, only to be hit and knocked out by a gauntleted fist. His body fell, and seen staring at the place the brothers disappeared in was a tall man wearing a golden, white, and black padded latex suit with metal gauntlets on the forearms and lower legs. Blood red eyes that were slightly covered by unkempt brown hair were pointed directly at the place where the worm hole used to be. The man raised a hand to his ear, pressing a button on an earpiece before speaking.

"Armory, its Omega. Mr. Grimlock and Inhuman are gone. Whether or not they are alive, I don't know. I don't see their souls right now, but I can search for them back at the studio...I don't think they're dead, so if we don't find them, theres still the possibility of other universes. We can ask my grandfather only after I search for them here…Yeah. Tell the others that where they're done with their shifts, they have to report back to me."

 _Systems Online. Restarting Systems. Systems online._ Dean groaned, his voice sounding metallic since his systems were still starting up. He moved his head up, noticing he was strapped to a table. He yelled, seeing most of his limbs missing. He currently only had his left leg and right arm. Immediately, he tore off the metal bands preventing him from getting up. He sat up, looking around. He saw he was in a large dark room. It was too dark for him to see, so he tapped the right side of his glasses, turning them green. He found himself in an old fashioned lab. He saw his leg and his blades nearby, and hopped over to them before reattaching the leg and slipping the straps for his swords across his chest. He ran around, looking for his brother and missing arm. He found his arm after a while, and came up to a large door. He heard voices on the other side, and assumed his brother was in there. He unsheathed is swords and kicked down the door quite easily. He was greeted by several people wearing white overcoats.

 _Haori_ his AI corrected

' _Not now.'_ He ordered mentally. He saw his brother laying on a table, with a woman with his head in her lap, a green aura coming out of her hands, which were above his face. Thinking the worst, he pointed a sword at the people.

"Get the fuck away from my brother, now!" he yelled. A small woman dashed towards him immediately. He opened his mouth and shot a wave of fire at her just as fast. She disappeared inside the flames. He growled

"I _said_ , Get the Fuck away from my brother, NOW!" he yelled with more authority. A man wearing a flower coat whispered to a man next to him with long white hair. The man nodded before stepping up.

"Excuse me, but this man is being healed. Both you and he are being discussed about, and you may wait in another room until we come up with a decision." Dean stomped on the ground, causing a very mild tremor.

"I'm not leaving this room until my brother is with me, so you will have to deal. You have a problem? Talk to my swords." He growled. The man with white hair looked at an old man with a cane. The man nodded.

"You may stay, but you must stay next to this man at all times." He said, gesturing to Jason.

"No complaints here." he said, walking over and sitting cross legged next to the unconscious man. Seeing none of the people here seemed familiar with him or his brother, he rotated his shoulders, and his robotic upped body morphed into that of a humans, with the same build. He sighed as he stretched the new limbs. He noticed the woman healing his brother looking at him.

"I'm a robot. A wizard friend of mine put a spell on my brother and I so then when we perform a specific action, our nonhuman features become human. I rotate my shoulders, he rotates his foot. Both are because they reflect an ability of ours. I have insane strength, he has super speed." He explained. The woman hummed in thought.

"I am Retsu Unohanna, Captain of Squad four of the 13 Court GGGHHGGhhhrkbgGggvnaebvavbauard Squads."

"Dean Grand, otherwise known as Mr. Grimlock. That's Jason Grand, otherwise known as Inhuman." Gesturing to the man she's healing.


End file.
